Love story
by BloodyAngelEleine
Summary: I fixed the story i was so sleepy and missed some words. It started 2 years ago when i first met him.We become friends and as the time pass i started to fall for him.2 months ago i confessed to him.But that nigth my whole life ruined my name is Fujisaki Sora Im 18 years d the Person i love is-
1. Chapter 1

**It all started two years ago when i first met him in the inazuma local hospital.I was sixteen at that time. As time flies i started to fall for him one night my whole life ruined.I know i have to be strong to leave with out any regrets name is Fujisaki Sora Im 18 years old and The person i love is Tsurugi Yuuichi.**

 **^Sora's pov^**

I heard my alarm clock ringing.I opened my ocean blue eyes and rubbed them with one hand.I walked towards the bathroom lazily and get ready for the new day after brushing my long blue hair and brided it.I changed into my blue trousers and white shorts after doing the house chores.I walked up to the kitchen and made a breakfast for myself and my brother Fujisaki Sai i forget to introduse myself my name is Fujisaki Sora i'm 18 years old 2 years ago i met this boy named Tsurugi Yuuichi a really sweet boy we become friends and after that i started to fall for him. 2 months ago i confessed my love to him and rejected well not rejected but he said he dont know.I felt my heart crashing but i said i will wait for him to love me I know naive that same nigth i found out that i have an cancer and i have only half a year left which means i will die in next autmn.I think my brother is coming down talk to you guys later when i put the breakfast down on the table.I saw my brother rushing towards the door without saying anything he grabed one sandwich and rushed towards the study at the Raimon .I sighed.

"late again huh?"I said shaking my head i started to eat my breakfast after 25 minutes i finished doing the dishes and headed towards the Inazuma Local Hospital for my daily check up after that i headed towards the library since me and Yuuichi-kun promised that we will meet there so we can prepare for collage entrance exam together.I know i wont be able to enter but at least he i get there i saw Yuuichi-kun waiting for me.I smiled and run up to him.

"Yuuichi-kun sorry Im late"i said as i get smiled at me and patted my head.

"Dont worry i just get here too"he said as he ruffled my hair.

"Hey stop it my hair" i pouted He laughed then takes his hand off of my head and i fixed my hair.

"So lets get in"he said and we walked in.

 ***timeskip bought to you by Yuuichi***

Few hours passed since we started reading and preparing for the test.

"Now just put it there and done"Yuuichi-kun said as i do as he explained how sience work.

"Thanks Yuuichi-kun!~"i said i looked at my wrist watch and i saw time was 5pm.I looked at Yuuichi-kun.

"Its getting late i think we should finish now!"I said He nodded and we started to walk towards the exiting from the library i smiled.

"Bye!"I said and walked back to i get back to my house i run towards the kitchen and get glass of water and headed towards my room.I drank my medicine quickly and walked back to the kitchen to make some dinner.'Sai is sure late maybe he had soccer pratice today.' i tought when i heard house door opening i smiled to myself.

"Nee-san Im home!~"Sai said as he headed towards his room.I sighed.

"Dinner will be ready soon!"i yelled after yelling i started to cough.'Dang it its getting worse' i tought after stoped coughing i went back to cooking after putting the dinner down on the table and sat down.I saw my brother looking at me with worried look on his face.

"Nee-san you sure you're okay?. Are you sure that you dont need to get into operation soon?"he asked with worried tone.I nodded smiling at him.

"Im okay and im sure i dont need to get into operation this soon!"I said but he still had worried look on his face..

"I just want to tell you that you are the only family left to me"he said.I felt like crying but i smiled at him and hugged him.

"Its okay i wont leave you we will be together forever"i said he hugged me back crying after that we ate our dinners quietly none of us said a word.

 ********************************************************************************************************************************************888**

 **Yuuko:well that was the first part of the "Love story" thanks for flames please i know im bad at english and at writing.R &R please!~~~~~~~~~~~ stupid documents i write it without missing anyword but when i read it today (2016.01.04) it was missing so many words!11**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay second part is here first i do not own inazuma eleven go or any of its sorry for the first chapter i was sleepy and missed some now enjoy.**

 ***Sora's pov***

After the dinner Sai went to his room without saying anything.I do the dishes quickly so i can go to my room i entered my room i started to recall my memories of that incident.

 ***flashback***

 **I was running towards the exit with one years old sai in my parents following behind us when we almost reached exit burning house wood fall on us but mum pushed us out of the way and got hit instead.**

 **"Mama"i was was trying to help looked at us.**

 **"Go Sora go save yourself and sai!"He yelled.I gasped.**

 **"But-"**

" **no but just go!"he yelled.I bited my lips and steped out of the house with Sai in my Ambulance Firefigthers police had come but they were too and dad were allready dead.**

 ***end of the flashback***

I sighed at the memory after our parents died Yuuko and Yuuki's family took us lived with them they give us place to live and we cant bother them too long so i didnt tell them about my illlness.I sighed again and started to sing unconcusioly.

 _ **Tsuyou Man naka**_

 _ **Kyou wa ame agari**_

 _ **Namanurui Kaze**_

 _ **Shizukana Yo michi wo**_

 _ **Toori Nukeru Natsu ga chikai**_

** ***Sai's pov*****

I was doing my homework when i heard nee-san singing.I sighed since our parents died which i dont remember she was like mother to i found out about her illnes month ago i felt my heart break.I dont want her to leave this tought on my head i finished my homework and driffted into sleep.

*8next morning8*

I woke up earlier that usual.I got ready to school.I walked downstairs and saw no -san is probably sleeping since she needs rest i walked towards the kitchen and grabbed some bread the headed towards the my way to school.I saw Tenma Aoi and Shinsuke walking called me but i ignored them and kept walking towards the when someone tapped on my shoulder when i turned around i saw walked up beside me.

"Why so gloomy?"he expected from Kariya my pranking partner.

"Nothings just thinking"i said to looked at me but just shurged it off.

 *****Soccer club meeting room*****

we are now inside the soccer club for Endou of devil he burst into the room holding so many with the papers took an deep breath and started speaking.

"So i have something important to tell you spring is almost is holding a summer festival in this summer festival your family members are invited along side with former club classer are holding some succer club had a friendly match against we got concert Shindou you play your Kirino you are and sai i invited your sister since she will be singing in the end of the concert."he the hell he cant nee-san cant i was about to say somethign he shooed as all to how we ended up in music room praticing.

 ********with Sora Sora's pov******

I was making lunch for Myself an Yuuichi-kun since we will study together again when my phone ring.I picked it up!"

"Hello?"-sora

"Hi Sora its me Endou Mamoru the coach of Raimon"-endou

"Eh Endou-kantoku whats wrong?"-sors

"I have favor to ask!"-endou

"What is it?"-sora

"our school is holding a soccer club had an concert at the end we are asking you if you can sing in the end of the concert?"-endou

i ? yes i can but it will make me feel tired and i cant overwork myself.

"Umm Sora?"-endou

"Uh umm yeah sure"i said oh god no what have i done.

"thanks! see ya! festival is in one month since school had so much work."he said and hanged no no i looked at my clock i saw i was i just shruged the tought out of my head and headed towards the library.

 ************************************************************************************************************************************8888888**

 **i know R &R please! next will be Yuuichi's point of view!1**


End file.
